Dan gets fucked by Chuck and Nate
by mitchhdr17
Summary: Nate and Chuck first give Dan a wedgie and then fuck his brains out


Chuck woke up the next morning and felt sore. "Ugh" he moaned. As he looked in the mirror, he screamed. He noticed that he had a black eye. He had so much to drink last night he could barely remember what happened. After a few minutes, he put it together and remembered that Dan - the random guy he had just met from Brooklyn - had punched him in the face. Chuck texted Nate telling that he would need to get his revenge on Dan. He needed to send a message to everyone that he was not someone to mess with.

After P.E. at school on Monday, Chuck got Nate to distract Dan after they had finished with practice. Chuck hid behind one of the rows of lockers and waited as everyone but Dan and Nate left the locker room. Once everyone had left, Chuck walked out from behind the row that he was hiding behind and said, "Oh Dan, you are not going to like what Nate and I have in store for you today."

Dan said, "Hey, want me to give you another black eye? You better not threaten me."

Nate replied, "Well, this time he has me."

Before Dan could respond, Nate yanked down Dan's pants to reveal his Hanes tighty whities. Dan was standing between Chuck and Nate and just wearing an extra small pair of tighty whities. All of his boxer briefs were in the wash that morning, and he only had this pair left from when he was a couple years younger.

Chuck and Nate suddenly lunged forward simultaneously and grabbed Dan's waistband. "Get ready for the worst wedgie of your life," said Nate. Seconds later, Dan was a foot in the air as Chuck and Nate yanked as hard as they could on his underwear.

"Hey guys, let me down... Let's just forget this ever happened and call it even."

"No way," said Chuck. "There is a whole lot in store for you today."

Chuck grabbed the legholes and pulled even harder. By this time the underwear had started to rip, and Chuck said, "Hey Nate, let's give him an atomic wedgie." Nate then came around to the back and helped Chuck get Dan's underwear over his head. After they got it over his head, they hung his underwear on one of the top lockers and thought of what they could do next. Dan wiggled around trying to escape but realized it was futile. While Chuck and Dan were talking, Dan's underwear began to rip and eventually he fell down. Since his underwear was ripped off, he was standing in front of Chuck and Dan completely naked.

"Must be cold in here, Dan..." Chuck laughed. "I never knew someone could have such a small dick."

Dan was so angry and thought he had nothing to lose, so he lunged at Chuck and tried to give him a wedgie. He got Chuck's red briefs halfway up his back when Nate grabbed Dan by the balls. "I would let go of Chuck if I were you said Nate as he grabbed Dan's ballsack."

Dan backed away as Chuck fixed his red briefs. "Okay, this time, we'll fuck you up real good," said Chuck.

Chuck opened his bag and got out two condoms. He put on some lube and gave sum to Nate. "We haven't fucked someone in a while, so you'll just have to do, Dan."

"Wait, I didn't know you guys liked men..." chuckled Dan.

"We don't." said Nate as he slapped Dan across the ass with his belt. "But that doesn't mean we won't fuck you to cum all over your face and humiliate you."

Nate bent Dan over and without warning, rammed his 8 inch dick into Dan's hairy ass. "owwww" said Dan. "Oh hush," said Nate as he continued to thrust in and out of his ass. He had been wanting to have anal sex with Blaire for a while, so this was the perfect opportunity. "Hey let me have a turn," laughed chuck. Chuck had an even thicker 9 inch cock, and started to fuck Dan even harder than Nate. While Dan was letting out moans as Chuck continued to fuck him, Nate suddenly shoved his dick into Dan's mouth. "shut up Dan. We don't want to cause a scene," yelled Nate. Nate continued to fuck Dan's face while Chuck fucked his ass. After 10 minutes of fucking Dan as hard as they could, they both turned him around and came all over his face. "Oh how do you like this cum?" Laughed Chuck. Dan felt so humiliated. His entire face was virtually covered in Cum. As Dan sat there, Nate grabbed what remained of Dan's underwear and used it to tie Dan's hands to a pole in the lockerroom.

"Have fun getting out!" They both laughed as they left the room. "Hope you get out in time before the football team comes in here... I hear they love to fuck the newbies around here."

Dan gulped; it was at that moment that he realized he was going to get fucked many times over that day...


End file.
